Nuestro secreto de año nuevo
by Soushi-chan
Summary: Según iba a quedar como one shot, pero me enamoró tanto el final que le di segunda parte, no quería dejarlos con ese final tan triste xD
1. Chapter 1

El último día del año en esa pequeña ciudad...las calles aun con algo de transito, personas caminando por las tiendas que vendían la mercancía que se acumuló de la semana de navidad...,en un local de electrodomésticos,las radios y algunas televisiones sintonizaban el canal de noticias en la sección del clima.

"Buenas noches, estamos transmitiendo en este su canal y a los que nos siguen en nuestra estación de radio, informándoles que tengan sus precauciones debido al frente frío, que traerá para este ultimo día del año una fuerte tormenta de nieve..."

Entre la multitud que se paraba de vez en cuando a ver las pantallas, estaba Isogai, haciendo un par de compras para pasar el último día del año con la familia Tatsumi.

-Cielos...y yo que acabo de salir del hotel empresarial...-se dijo para sí en voz baja-

Con prisa subió de inmediato a su auto y tomó rumbo a la casa de Matsuda-san, donde todos los Tatsumi e invitados a la reunión estarían ahí presentes; en el camino tuvo dificultades, pues la nieve que se empezaba a acumular le dificultó llegar a dicho lugar, además que empezaba a tener algunos desperfectos al intentar prender el auto.

Mientras en la casa de Matsuda-san, la reunión ya tenía comienzo, Soujin-san intentaba ayudar a la pequeña Kanako y a Morinaga para preparar la cena.

-Papá, será mejor que vayas a la sala

-Pero porque? quiero ayudar a mi pequeña hijita

-Papá...Morinaga-san se ofreció para que no trabajases de más, no tienes mucho de que llegaste de tu viaje en la India.

-Sí, no se preocupe, pronto tendremos todo listo, Señor...

-Morinaga-kun, no seas tan formal...llámame Soujin, desde que tú y mi hijo comenzaron su relación te lo he dicho cientos de veces.

-Jejeh...lo siento, Soujin-san, aún me parece demasiado increíble que su hijo me haya aceptado.

-Hey viejo! aléjate de la cocina y déjalos terminar.

-Jajajajajaja.

Todos reían, el ambiente era el ideal, sin embargo, para cierta pareja que venía de Estados Unidos, no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, pues días antes tuvieron una fuerte discucion,que no terminó bastante bien,Matsuda-san notó la tensión sobre ambos.

-Tomoe-kun, Kurokawa-kun, aquí les traje un poco de té con miel.

-Gracias, Tía Matsuda!

-Gracias...Matsuda-san...

-Animo muchachos...es el último día del año, es cuando debemos estar más unidos, es más, les traeré unos bocadillos para que acompañen el té, vale?

Luego de alejarse Matsuda-san, ambos sorbían el té sin decir palabra alguna, luego de unos instantes, cierto mejor amigo llego a hacer acto de presencia.

-Hola familia Tatsumi

-Isogai-san! -mira sorprendido al Taichirou-

-Que haces aquí? -sempai a su estilo pregunta-

-Oh, vamos, acaso le negaras pasar a un amigo (sabes que aún puedo sacarle provecho a "eso" que miré)

-Bastardo.

-Soujin-san! cuanto tiempo

-Sí, hace tiempo nos nos reunimos toda la familia

-Si cuando dices familia, agregas a estas pestes viejo!

-Sempai, tranquilo...

Jajaajajajajaaj

Aún en la sala, escuchaban a ese grupo reírse entre ellos, no querían ser los aguafiestas de la celebración, finalmente llegaron a la decisión de hacer una tregua para no desalentar al resto de la familia.

-Tomi-kun...

-Kurokawa-san, por favor, sólo...dejemos de lado...esto...al menos por este día, mira que casi son las 9 de la noche y seguimos callados desde que llegamos a Nagoya.

-Lo siento...

-Ya nada se puede hacer, lo hablaremos con calma cuando regresemos a América.

Sin más que decir, toda la familia se reunió al comedor para degustar de la deliciosa cena que tanto Kanako como Morinaga había preparado. Conversaban entre ellos, la armonía reinó, pero aproximadamente una hora antes del comienzo del nuevo año, cierto tirano le dice a su ex-kouhai.

-Hey Morinaga, se acabó el alcohol, ve por más al combini.

-EH!...Pero la mayoría de los locales ya cerraron!

-A mí no me discutas, que no tu amigo homo ese del bar trabajaba hoy?

-Hiroto-kun?...QUIERES QUE VAYA HASTA HAYÁ CAMINANDO?!

-Hey chicos, tranquilos, yo me ofrezco para ir, tengo el auto. -decía Isogai señalándose a sí mismo-

-Pero ya viste como esta haya afuera?!parece que el cielo se va a caer con tanta nieve! -comentaba Kanako, preocupada-

-No se preocupen...es más, Kurokawa acompáñame.

-EH! Y yo porque?!

-No discutas y acompáñame! -lo jala de la camisa y se dirigen a la salida.

Mientras tanto, en el bar Adam site,había tan poca clientela que el pobre de Hiroto se moría de la aburrición, así que para matar tiempo le dio por hacer el inventario de su mercancía, de pronto se escucha el entrar de Isogai,que había dejado dentro del auto al pobre Kurokawa.

-Buenas noches...me dijeron que preguntara por Hiroto...si no me equivoco.

-Y no te equivocas pastelito-le contestaba uno de los meseros del bar-no te preocupes, el vendrá en un momento...~Hiroto...corazón, te busca un bombón en la barra~

En el almacén, Hiroto apenas escuchaba los gritos que solicitaban su ayuda, mientras hacía su inventario, había un sobrante de 4 botellas de licor...

-(Haber, esperen, esperen...que no son la misma marca que le había regalado a mi Angelito-kun?...mmm)...bueno los pondré en la barra y los llevaré a casa~

-H-I-R-O-T-O~~...necesito que vuelvas a la barra!...alguien te busca!

...

-(Ahhh...cuanto tiempo pasó...quiero irme...este lugar me hace sentir. Incómodo)...mmm oye chico, hay alguien esperándome en el auto...podrían simplemente venderme un par de botellas de licor?-Isogai estaba por irse cuando detrás de la barra y con una caja aparece Hiroto-kun-

-Oh!...siento haberme tardado...corazón~

-Le comento a tu amigo que vengo de parte de Morinaga y-

-OH! haberlo dicho antes!...como está mi Angelito?!

-(Angelito, dice?)...amm mira sólo vengo porque el tiránico de su pareja nos pidió licor y esta caja es justo lo que necesito.

El Taichirou tomó la caja que Hiroto traía en sus manos y de su bolsillo sacó lo que pensó sería suficiente para pagarle.

-OYE ESPERA...OH...no ya se fue...

-Hiroto,sucede algo...luces...aterrado...

-EH!...ejejejeh... (Se llevaron "ese" licor)

En el auto, el Mitsugu se atormentaba por haberse peleado con el amor de su vida...divagando en su agonía, cuando por la ventana del conductor le tocan la ventana.

-(Ahh...en que problema me he metido?...Tomi-kun...sólo perdóname...)

-Que frío hace...ábreme la puerta Kurokawa!

-Como fastidias!...conseguiste el licor?

-Yup!...-le muestra una de las botellas, el pelinegro sostiene esta y la mira cuidadosamente-

-Qué raro...

-Que sucede?

-Son muy pequeñas para saciar la sed de Souishi-kun...

-Pfffff jajajjajaja...eso te preocupa?!

En la casa de Matsuda-san, Soujin-san, Tomoe, Kanako-chan y Morinaga miraban dar vueltas y vueltas a Souishi, que ya estaba más que enfadado de esperar que Isogai y Kurokawa regresaran del bar.

-Esto es el colmo!...les dije que volvieran antes de la medianoche!-renegaba el tirano-

-Jejeh...Sempai, debe ser paciente, el clima no es nada favorable, deben venir con calma por la tormenta de nieve.-le comentaba el peli azul para apaciguar el ambiente-

-Sou-kun, no seas desesperado, en cualquier momento se pueden comunicar.-decía Soujin-

-Me preocupa que se hayan quedado varados por tanta nieve...-Matsuda-san agregó-

-No hay que ser pesimistas, sé que llegarán.-decía Kanako-chan-

-...

-Sucede algo, Tomoe-kun-preguntaba Matsuda-san-

-...Hay algo que quiero hablar con todos ustedes...-decía cabizbajo Tomoe-

...

-Ya vamos a llegar, Isogai?

-No me apresures, es tu culpa por querer parar para ir al baño...30 MINUTOS ANTES DEL COMIENZO DEL NUEVO AÑO!

-Lo siento...

De repente se escuchó un sonido extraño en el auto...por lo que Isogai se detiene para revisar...

-Que le sucede al auto?

-No lo sé Kurokawa...abriré para checarlo...

-Bueno...aprovechando...abriré una de las botellas, no creo que a Souishi le moleste si abrí una.

-Adelante.

Luego de un rato entra Isogai con cara de espanto...se recarga en el volante, mirando a la nada.

-Oh...oh...

-Que sucede Isogai?

-Nos quedamos sin auto...

-Quequeeeeeeee?! Como es po-posible, pero ya viste la hora?! Estamos en medio de la nada!...ni siquiera reconozco estas calles con tanta nieve! ahhhhhh!

-Y yo que culpa tengo que el tipo que me rentó el auto me haya estafado!

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el ambiente, pero antes de que cualquiera de los 2 hablara el celular de Isogai comienza a hacer ruidos.

-Hola?...Souishi?

-"No...el hada de los dien...CLARO QUE SOY YO ANIMAL! DONDE ESTAN?!"

-Varados en medio de no sé dónde porque el auto simplemente dejó de servir!

-"QUE?!...PE...VVV...GRUA...-!"

-Souishi? no se escucha!...agh...se cortó la llamada.-dijo el Taichirou que de nuevo se recargó en el volante-

-Y ahora que haremos?! no nos podemos quedar toda la noche aquí Isogai!

-Pues vas a tener que ponerte cómodo, porque esta tormenta de nieve va para largo...ahh...-suspiro el Taichirou-

...

La tormenta de nieve no daba tregua, se escuchaba el crujir de los vidrios por el soplo tan fuerte del aire; el ruido de los fuegos artificiales...comienzo de un nuevo año ya era un hecho para los náufragos de la nieve...

-Maldición!...es un hecho, de aquí no vamos a salir hasta mañana, el motor está muerto.

-~Primero discuto con Tomoe...ahora estoy en medio de la nada ~

-Suficiente Kurokawa, al parecer el alcohol se te subió muy pronto...dame esa botella

-NO!

-DAMELA AHORA!

El Taichirou al estar sobrio era más ágil que su compañero...le arrebato la botella, pero con insistencia Kurokawa le jalo de la corbata, haciendo que ambos cayeran en el asiento de copiloto.

-Ahh...eso dolió Kurokawa...mira que pelear por una condenada botella!

-Quítate de encima mío Isogai!-renegaba el Mitsugu-

-Pero estas cómodo-se acurruca el Taichirou-ademas...tengo sueño...

-Pues vete al asiento trasero ahora!

Resignado...Isogai se levanta como puede para dirigirse al asiento trasero, evitando la mirada molesta del Mitsugu, al recostarse observa el techo del auto por unos instantes.

-(Que demonios estaba pensando?! porque me siento como si me hubieran rechazado, para colmo...acurrucándome encima de este sujeto!, ya pasamos por esto una vez y lo superé...no pienso caer de nuevo!)...no de nuevo.

-Dijiste algo?

-Olvídalo.

...

Y así pasaron un par de horas, Isogai se quedó profundamente dormido, en cambio, Kurokawa, no podía de ninguna manera conciliar el sueño, sus pensamientos eran dedicados a su error, el efecto del afrodisiaco en el licor hacía de las suyas...

-(Maldición...justo ahora se te ocurre excitarte dentro de un auto con este sujeto...que hago? me libero?...si lo hago quedito no me escuchará...duerme como piedra)

Bien dicen que el alcohol desinhibe a la persona, llevándola a cometer actos que sobrio no harías enfrente de alguien, mucho menos si dicho alcohol tenía un poderoso afrodisiaco...eso para el Mitsugu era algo que ignoraba por completo, lo único en su mente en ese instante era el liberarse. Desabrochó con cuidado su pantalon, evitando hacer ruidos que despertaran al Taichirou.

-Nnnhhg...ah...ah... (maldición! no puedo terminar haciendo sólo esto)

Frotaba con lentitud su miembro, desesperándolo pues no lograba terminar, cada segundo que pasaba era un martirio...intentó por girarse del asiento, recargando uno de sus brazos en el asiento y acelerando sus movimientos.

-AH! nnngh! (creo que ya estoy...)

Cuando por fin estaba por llegar al extasis, desde el otro lado del asiento miraba el Taichirou, con una enorme cara de espanto. No hizo ningún movimiento, no podía evitar ver el rostro que apenas se asomaba del asiento en el que se encontraba Kurokawa.

-K-Kurokawa...que es lo que...?

-Ah...ah...ah...que...AHHHHHH ISOGAI PORQUE ESTAS DESPIERTO!?

-TE ESTABAS!...

-Y-Yo...no lo pude evitar! estaba pensando en unas cosas y...yo...además que! lo dices como si nunca lo hubieras hecho!

-No en frente de una persona, idiota!

Ambos estaban sonrojados, uno por la pena de ser visto y el otro por ver, nadie cedería al silencio para no sentirse aún más incomodos, sin embargo el afrodisiaco aún estaba haciendo estragos en el cuerpo del Mitsugu.

-Maldición...duele-se quejaba el pelinegro-

-Que? que te duele?

-Yo...ah...ah...

-Aun estas duro, cierto?

-No lo digas de esa manera!

-(No hay más opción, debe volvérselo a hacer)-se dijo en su mente el Taichirou-...adelante...

-Que...dices?

-Háztelo de nuevo!...antes de que me arrepienta.

-PERO!

-Me daré la vuelta y no te miraré...

Finalmente el pelinegro, con toda la pena del mundo tomo la posición que tenía anteriormente y volvió a frotarse nuevamente, mientras...Isogaí se debatía entre ignorar lo que pasaba a sus espaldas, o mirar y arrepentirse de lo que haría.

-(Maldición! porque no puede ser más silencioso!, ni tapando mis oídos dejo de escucharlo que hago?!)

-Ah...ahh...mmmnn.

-(A qué horas piensa terminar...demonios...me he puesto...un poco...)

-CUIDADO ISOGAI!

-Que?

Los movimientos erráticos del Mitsugu provocaron que el asiento se bajara, haciéndolo caer y quedar cara a cara de Isogai.

-Tu...!

-Ah! lo siento lo sient-mmmng

Un beso fue puesto en los labios del pelinegro, el Taichirou ya no fue capaz de contenerse, con agresividad y sin decir palabra alguna, tomó por los hombros a Kurokawa y lo acercó aún más a su cuerpo.

-No...no sigas mmngnnh!

-Idiota...al menos hazte responsable de lo que está en medio de mis piernas!

El pelicorto forzó la mano de Kurokawa, bajándola a su miembro que ya se encontraba duro, el pelinegro más que nervioso estaba asustado.

-Espera!...no!

-(Algo se rompió dentro de mí...y se está desbordando. No puedo controlarme)-

De nuevo, sin decir nada, besó con agresividad, pero esta vez introduciendo su lasciva lengua dentro de la boca del pelinegro, una batalla de lenguas se daba, Kurokawa no podía creer lo que pasaba en ese instante, como era posible que las cosas cambiaran a esa situación, se preguntó; sabía que estaba haciendo mal, estaba engañando al amor de su vida con su mejor amigo.

-Ya...ah...basta, Isogai...no, no sigamos con esto...-contestaba apenas audible al oído del pelicorto-

-Jeh...es increíble...como después de...tanto tiempo, siendo tu amigo...no hayas notado lo que sentía por ti, imbécil~-contestaba con ahogada voz el pelicorto-

-Qué?...que es lo que-

-Al menos...dame la dicha de...que te tuve alguna vez...

Las lágrimas del pelicorto caían en el hombro de su amigo...como era posible que después de tanto tiempo de conocerse, no supiera de sus sentimientos, se decía el Mitsugu.

-No...no tenía idea...lo sie-

-No te...no te disculpes...yo lo quise así, quería que fueras feliz...-le dice mientras alzaba la mirada-

-No seré feliz...si no lo eres tú también.

Con timidez, Kurokawa acercó sus labios a los de su amigo, éste, sorprendido, lo mira sin cerrar los ojos.

-Pero que haces?

-Estoy besándote...-le contesta con una voz algo ronca a causa del alcohol-

-Sólo lo haces por lástim-mmmnng

Cayendo poco a poco...los sonidos de placer que emitían de ambos cuerpos al son de la ruidosa tormenta de nieve, era lo único audible para ambos cuerpos que se entregaban a la pasión, entre lágrimas de placer y pena, besos profundos y lágrimas que corrían en los rostros de ambos

-No te lastimes más, te manché con la lujuria desbordada de mi ser y sin querer te arrastré a mi loca fantasía, deja de ser amable conmigo, deja de verme de esa manera-

Se repitió una y mil veces el pelicorto...todos sus sentidos se perdieron...el mero instinto animal se desbordó de su cuerpo, ambos se unieron...cada quien entregó lo peor de ellos, se decía...sabía bien que al ver los primero rayos del sol...debía salir de esa fantasía.

-(Hicimos demasiado...maldición no tuve nada de autocontrol...que hiciste Isogai)-se golpeteaba la cabeza para regañarse-

-Iso...gai...buenos...-contestaba el Mitsugu con voz cansada-

-No te levantes...te debe doler todo...-contestaba el pelicorto volteando a otra parte-

-Estoy bien...yo...siento haberte arrastrado a esto

-(Que dice?!)...esper-

-No...déjame hablar...nunca te comenté, de hecho, no le he dicho a nadie de los Tatsumi...esto lo guardamos en secreto Tomoe y yo de todos...no queríamos lastimarnos más...

Los ojos del Taichirou no pudieron abrirse más por que escuchó del pelinegro...sin decir más, ambos se vistieron y salieron con dificultad del auto...

"Es posible que...nos vayamos a divorciar"

Eran las palabras que brotaron del Tatsumi menor, que dejó perplejos a todos...Aquella mañana, cuando todos se reunieron...Escucharon de ambos su decisión, las palabras de ira de cierto tirano se hicieron oír, otras tantas tristes se escucharon.

...

-Debo irme, Kurokawa...mi avión parte en unas horas-decía el Taichirou de espaldas-

-Yo...quería decir-

-Esto que paso...lo que paso en el auto, lo guardaré por siempre.

-Que es lo que...?

Con paso apresurado, sin decir palabra alguna a la familia que lo acogió como a uno de los suyos, se fue...el pelinegro perplejo corrió hacia la salida, sin embargo ya no había nadie.

-Este no es un adiós, sino una hasta luego...por ahora no puedo ser parte de tu vida ni tú de la mía...nuestro secreto se irá conmigo-

"Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar...Kurokawa Mitsugu"


	2. Un nuevo inicio

Hace tiempo que me di cuenta de mi propia naturaleza, algo que me negaba a ser, con el tiempo comenzó a notarse; el pasar de los años hizo obvio aquello que negaba.

De verdad me enamoré de ese sujeto...

Lo recuerdo perfectamente...y no fue en aquella ocasión en la que nuestros cuerpos se unieron a causa del agobio que atormentaba a cada uno, sino mucho tiempo atrás, cuando aun dudaba, cuando él estando profundamente dormido provocó cierta curiosidad en mí.

¿Qué se sentirá besar a otro hombre?

Éramos demasiado jóvenes y yo demasiado estúpido, pues me jactaba de mi heterosexualidad, que por tratar de volver al "buen camino" golpee mi cabeza hasta sangrar, un buen método si se tiene la voluntad de seguir adelante y no negar lo que consideraste una buena decisión.

Pero al parecer jamás estuvo presente.

-Maldición Taichirou, porque cada fin de año te pones de melancólico. Él ya debió haberse separado y muy posiblemente esté celebrando las fiestas decembrinas con sus amigos, o con otro hombre o...mujer.

-(Y de nuevo estás hablando solo ante el espejo Isogai)

Siempre que miraba al espejo de cuerpo completo dentro de mi apartamento, hacía esa expresión, mis ojos ojerosos de horas de insomnio y tazas de café se llenaban de lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. De inmediato las limpiaba con la manga de mi pijama para luego seguir con mi rutina diaria, ver hacia la terraza y contemplar el infinito para más adelante trabajar en la pc.

-Este clima no ayuda en absoluto a mi humor...mejor iré a molestar a alguien por chat

Ya tenía un tiempo habitando en Filadelfia y trasladé mis negocios exclusivamente a Estados Unidos, esto para no generar más problemas a los Tatsumi y mucho menos para tener lazos que me conectaran de nuevo a Kurokawa-san. Sin embargo, había un par que por alguna razón supo como contactarme de alguna manera.

 _-"Taichirou, hace tiempo que no se de ti muchacho, ¿cómo te trata la vida?"_

Era Reiko-san, la madre de Kurokawa, que extrañamente comenzó a contactarse conmigo, contándome de su actual pareja y de que estuvieron viajando por gran parte de América del Sur, visitando amistades del susodicho y que finalmente, luego de 5 relaciones fallidas..."la 6ta es la vencida", ya que finalmente se comprometió y estaba próxima a casarse.

 _-Bueno, no hay nada nuevo Reiko-san, otra vez debo escanear papeleo para una empresa que está por abrir en Atlanta...además._

 _-"No no no no, no me refería a tu vida laboral, eso me lo mencionas cada que platicamos. Solo generas rodeos y no me dices lo que de verdad quiero saber"_ -por lo que dijo sonó, preocupada...tal vez intuición femenina? No quise seguir charlando, así que,le mencioné que debía salir a hacer unas compras.

 _-Bueno Reiko-san, debo marcharme, aún no he desayunado y...ya pasan de las 9...no se que hora sea donde te encuentras así que, buenos días, tardes o como sea..._

 _-"¡Espera! De verdad hay algo que quiero que sepas"_

 _-Ok...?_

 _-"Bueno, lo que sucede es, pues recuerdas que te había mencionado lo de la boda y esas cosas...bueno"_

Ya se a que quería llegar, por lo que me negué totalmente a participar en algo referido a su familia.

 _-NO...lo siento Reiko-san, lo lamento pero no iré a tu boda_ -mi respuesta cortante la dejó pensando un buen tiempo, ya que tardó un poco más en seguir.

 _-"A eso me refería, el ingrato de mi hijo no quiere presentarse a la ceremonia y por más que le dije que me ayudara con los preparativos es simplemente me dijo que no...la verdad no sé que fue lo que terminó que ustedes se pelearan o discutieran...y evidentemente tiene algo que ver en que él y Tomoe-kun se hayan divorciado"_

Eso de verdad me impactó. Ese torpe tuvo el valor de decirle sus cosas a su madre? Debía de saber que tanto le dijo ese bastardo, pero no debía sonar desesperado por información. Por lo que tuve que acceder al capricho de esta vieja bruja.

-Bueno y tu que sugieres? Sabes que por trabajo no puedo viajar muy lejos y mucho menos buscar por las redes sociales a tu hijo, el me bloqueó de todas las posibles opciones que seguro pensabas darme.-en realidad era yo quien lo había bloqueado pero no quise entrar en detalles.

-"Mmmmmmm bueno, aun hay esa opción..."

-Y con eso te refieres...?-no debí preguntar...

Definitivamente no debí preguntar!

...

Tuve que mover cielo y mar para poder terminar mi trabajo y notificar a mi superior que me ausentaría de mi labor el fin de semana. Algo que pensé me discutiría pero dado a que no paraba de mandar proyecto tras proyecto todos los días sin descanso, accedió a darme 2 semanas incluyendo navidad y fin de año, algo que de verdad me frustró bastante ya que mi idea de los últimos días del año eran terminar mi trabajo, ir a un sports bar y celebrar con desconocidos estos días.

-(Sin embargo aquí estas Taichirou, de nuevo saliendo de tu zona de confort)...de nuevo por él.

Reiko-san me mencionó que Kurokawa estaba trabajando en New York, hizo mención que hace 3 meses compró un par de acciones de una empresa que abarca gran parte del área de informática y su inversión se triplicó, lo que lo convirtió en un socio importante para dicha compañía. Al parecer el trabajo de oficina solo lo deprimía y simplemente se salió de ese lugar, o eso es lo que Reiko me hizo saber.

Tomé el primer autobús de la noche para llegar rápidamente al la Gran Manzana.

-Wow...

Las luces navideñas por doquier, varios sujetos disfrazados de Santa Claus recaudando donaciones para caridad, haciendo sonar su estridente campana y obviamente una inmensa cantidad de nieve, este lugar si que era como luce en las postales. Que bueno que tomé precaución y me abrigué lo suficiente para buscar un hotel de negocios para dormir y por la mañana, haría comienzo de mi tortura tanto física como mental.

-¿Porqué demonios...accedí a verte?

...

Al entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo, pude verte de manera nítida dentro de mis sueños.

 _"-Te dije que no te volvería a ver, que por más sintiera yo algo hacia ti, debía mantener mi distancia Kurokawa!"_

 _"-Eso lo se, por culpa de mis problemas maritales fue te acabé arrastrando a algo que seguro tu no querías...yo!-!_

 _"-No lo entiendes cierto? Desde que te vi tu estúpida sonrisa...desde el momento en el que me hablaste de Tomoe-kun y sobretodo cuando me percaté de que las cosas entre ustedes estaban mal, yo simplemente me puse mi antifaz; aquel que representa mi sarcasmo y mi sentido del humor. Por el que en muchas ocasiones te salvé de los ataques de Souishi-kun...no entiendo el porque después de tantos años aun haya conservado este sentimiento."_

 _"-Lo único que hago es lastimarte,¿verdad?"_

Su expresión, de lo más dolorosa que pude imaginar, me conmovió de muchas maneras, se que él no es a quien debo confrontar, solo estaba posponiendo lo inevitable con entera inmadurez. Me preguntaba que fue de aquel Isogai que no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás? Ese manojo de fragilidad y tremendos deseos de huir no era yo; eso me agobió y no pude evitar el llorar de la impotencia, lo que proovocó que despertara de la peor manera.

-Maldición...estúpidas lágrimas.

El frío de la mañana era notorio, algunos locales seguían cerrados, me abrigué bastante bien , pues quería dar un paseo por el central Park para clarar las ideas, cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba cerca del Bow bridge, al frente del lago, así que caminé un poco mas para contemplar esa hermosa vista panorámica.

-Ta-Taichirou...san?

El estúpido destino, el karma, coincidencia pero estabas ahí, al otro lado del puente a punto de tirar un vaso, probablemente de café. Lucías impecable con tu gabardina y tu cabello un poco más corto que las veces anteriores; mi corazón no paraba de dar saltos que podrían pasar a ser un problema.

-Eh...mmm...Hola, Mitsugu-san.

Era extraño tratarte tan formal, pero las situación no mejoraba nada, en tanto tu solo te quedabas ahí de pie sin mover un músculo, así que yo tuve que acercarme para que reaccionaras.

Pero no de la manera que esperaba

-corre corre Corre Corre CORRE CORRE CORRE!

-¡¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS?!

Rápidamente comencé a perseguirlo, él ya debería saber que en situaciones como esta nadie me ganaba. Aumenté la velocidad de mis pasos por lo que con facilidad pude rebasar al cobarde de Kurokawa. De un momento a otro lo frené jalando su gabardina.

-Ahhhh, déjame ir!-decía retorciéndose y tratando de huir de nuevo.

-Créeme, no me hace feliz el estar persiguiendo a un cobarde que no me deja explicar la situación-dije totalmente molesto, mi nariz estaba totalmente roja debido al frío, pero mis emociones revoloteaban, gracias a Kami que no se percató de mi acelerada respiración.

Luego de ese momento incómodo, optamos por seguir caminando, en total silencio. Los arboles sin hojas y los colores grises del gran parque no ayudaban en nada para comenzar a conversar, al parecer este sujeto leyó mi mente pues tomó la palabra.

-Me imagino que mi madre te puso al tanto de que se casará pronto...y es por eso que te mandó a buscarme.

-Exacto...y si me permites opinar, creo que deberías ir, recuerda que es una chantajista y puede sacar provecho de tu posición, me comentó que ahora trabajas como socio en una compañía-le dije con una sonrisa de medio lado, recordando viejo tiempos, donde las cosas entre nosotros eran más sencillas, en respuesta se giró a verme y corresponder a mi gesto.

-Heh, esa maldita bruja...

-Hahahahah

-hahahahha

-ha...

-...

...

Luego de seguir conversando unos 15 minutos más, regresamos al Bow bridge, estaba por despedirme cuando de repente sonó el móvil de Kurokawa.

-Si...habla el mismo...no de nuevo, espera un momento Ari-san.

Me miró por un segundo y supuse que me metería en alguno de sus problemas.

-(Y aquí vamos de nuevo...)

-Por favoooooooooor ayúdame, necesito que me acompañes a la entrada de la compañía.-me suplicaba de manera insistente, quise jugar un poco con él para saber que tan lejos iria por que lo ayudara.

-Y que gano yo si te ayudo, yo solo vine como paloma mensajera de tu madre y aun no has confirmado si irás o no con ella- eso lo hizo reaccionar, al parecer se reformuló su situación.

-Bueno...te prometo que iré si me acompañas, es de extrema urgencia!

Sus torpes ojos de cachorro ganaron esta vez, así que al salir del parque tomamos un taxi, no hubo conversación durante el trayecto, salvo el taxista que intentaba no aburrirse con nuestro silencio. Luego de eso llegamos a un edificio cerca del Empire State. De enormes ventanales opacos y una imponente entrada, dicho eso era típico de alguien con gran poderío. Kurokawa se le notaba nervioso al bajar y parecía renuente al entrar al edificio.

-Y...Quién es el sujeto al que no quieres ver?-pregunté pues era demasiado obvia su manera de actuar.

-Tomoe...

-¿Qué?

-TOMOE!

-SI ESCUCHÉ IMBÉCIL!

-...

-El me está pidiendo manutención

-Qué?

-Exacto, no comprendo como pudimos llegar a esa situación, si él no es una mujer!

-No crees que esto sea idea de Souishi, ya sabes que ese tipo haría lo que sea con tal de dejarte sin nada por haber dañado la "inocencia" de su queridísimo hermano?

-Mitsugu-san!

-Ari-san.

Una chica menudita de cabello ondulado se acercó hacia nosotros con varios papeles en mano.

-El joven lo está esperando en su oficina, ¿qué hacemos?

En eso sus miradas se fijaron un segundo en mi para después separarse de donde me encontraba, estaban planeando algo.

-Bien! Taichirou-san sígame por favor!-la chica me tomó del brazo para adentrarnos al edificio.

...

-¡¿QUÉ EL PLAN ES QUE COSA?!...

-Lamento que mi jefe sea tan cobarde para enfrentar esta bochornosa situación, me pidió que te pusieras esta peluca y este vestido.

-NO LO HARÉ, YO SOLO VENÍA A CONVENCERLO DE QUE FUERA A LA BODA DE SU MADRE, NO A VESTIRME DE MUJER SOLO POR EVADIR SU RESPONSABILIDAD COMO HOMBRE!

Estaba más que molesto, la situación se complicó a un punto sumamente extraño del cual no podría salir a no ser que cumpliera ese ridículo plan que idearon en menos de 2 minutos, lo que aún seguía sin comprender es de donde sacaron la ropa y la peluca. Mis opciones se limitaban a mandar todo al carajo en ir a mi monótona vida normal en Filadelfia o seguir la corriente de todo este embrollo y ver como terminaba.

-Dame eso!-dije tajante, ella solo me acercó tanto la peluca como el vestido y se dio la vuelta.

...

-Tomoe,no puedo hacer semejante cosa

-Mi abogado me orientó perfectamente con el procedimiento acerca del pago de la casa que tu y yo habíamos comprado en California.

-Déjame aclarar que esa casa la dejé a tú nombre, sabes que nos casamos con bienes separados, y ese bien no me hace responsable de lo que vayas o no vayas a hacer con ella.

Escuchaba una acalorada discusión legal por parte de ambos, tanto Ari-chan y yo no encontrábamos momento de entrar para ejecutar el ridículo plan de Kurokawa, el cual me hacía pasar por su actual...novia.

-No hay de otra, Ari-chan deséame suerte.

Agarre una gran bocanada de aire y con la voz más femenina de mi repertorio, entré como cualquier mujer indignada por hacer que la hagan esperar afuera.

-Kurokawa mi amor, ¿porqué tardas tanto? Prometiste que iríamos a desayunar y ya casi son las 10 a.m. ¿Cuánto tiempo seguiré esperando?

Su mirada de sorpresa al verme con las ropas que seguramente él escogió lo dejaron boquiabierto, me giré con falsa apatía para ver si Tomoe-kun se estaba creyendo esto.

-Al...parecer...ya tenías planes...-oh no, se le escucha dolido-mucho gusto señor...ita?...La conozco? Su rostro se me hace familiar.

-(Oh no ya nos descubrieron)...Debes reconocerme de alguna revista de sociales porque siempre estoy en las mejores fiestas, verdad querido?

-Eh...-di tremendo codazo que lo sacó de su incómodo silencio-SI...Si asi es...ella se llama...

-Isabelle Telo, mi padre es Canadiense, pero mi madre es de Nagoya-su mirada cambió a una de sorpresa al mencionar el origen de mi madre falsa, Dios como este sujeto puede ser tan ingenuo y no ver a través de mi patético disfraz?

Con las debidas presentaciones, Tomoe no tuvo más opción que retirarse, no sin antes amenazar a este idiota con que volvería pasadas las fechas de navidad y el inicio de año.

-No puedo creer que se haya creído que soy una mujer...-finalmente pude respirar con calma y me eché al sofá que tenía este tipo dentro de su oficina.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que intervenir de esa manera, lleva meses viniendo, cada vez con nuevas maneras de llevar legalmente lo que debiste escuchar hace unos momentos.

-Aún no hacen legal su...

-Si,pero la última vez que...nos vimos, solo tomé lo más esencial de mis cosas y me fui de nuestra casa en California. Además de que tu...-

-No estamos metidos en esto por mi...te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora, yo hice lo que hice porque así lo quise...y no hay manera de volver atrás para arrepentirse.

Mi respuesta salio tan natural que por un momento había olvidado que estaba hablando con él, pude ver como su rostro se puso tan rojo como seguramente se debió verse el mío.

-Yo...

-No digas nada.

-Pero...

-KUROKAWA!...Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil.

-BASTA!...Si de algo me arrepiento fue el haberte dejado ir luego de aquella ocasión! No tenía idea de que tu...y créeme que muchas veces estuve dando vueltas a esta situación entre tu y...

-No hay nada que nos vincule de esa manera Mitsugu!

-Y que hay de esa ocasión en la víspera de año nuevo?

-Ambos sabemos que la botella que te tomaste nos metió en ese asunto en primer lugar!-dije eufórico, me estaba rompiendo con cada palabra.

-NO! Tú pudiste detenerme en cualquier momento!

Eso calló todo lo que quería decirle en ese momento, todas esas palabras llenas de ira y remordimiento se fueron y otras con tremenda verguenza tomaron su ía razón, yo tuve en mi poder la voluntad de detenernos, pero no lo hice...

 _FLASHBACK_

 _-No...no sigas mmngnnh!_

 _-Idiota...al menos hazte responsable de lo que está en medio de mis piernas!_

...

 _-Al menos...dame la dicha de...que te tuve alguna vez..._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Debo irme...convence a Reiko para no ir a su boda y por favor...no me sigas...

-Isogai...

Luego de eso salí de su oficina, Ari-chan debió ver mi rostro pues tenía una expresión de no saber que hacer.

Ya estaba más que harto de toda esa situación a la que no se como carajos acabé metido, me repetí no se cuantas veces el haber optado por la opción más corta y regresar a mi departamento. Volver a mi vida normal, haciendo mi trabajo y mantenerme así hasta los 60 para después retirarme a una isla en Hawai o regresar a mi pueblo natal en Japón.

...

Han pasado un par de semanas luego de ese suceso, el año comenzó como cualquier otro y agradecí haber bloqueado también a Reiko para que no me hiciera preguntas innecesarias. Ahora sin ese martirio en mi vida, tenía el presentimiento de que en cualquier momento llegaría a pasar algo...y no tuvo que tardar mucho para que ese fugaz pensamiento paranoico se volviera realidad.

"sonido de timbre"

-(Maldición ahora que)...voy en un momento

Asomé la vista por la mirilla de mi puerta, no esperaba que sucediera tan pronto.

-Kurokawa te dije que no me siguieras!

-...

-Si crees que no llamaré a la policía debes estar-

-E-espera!...Lamento haberte metido en ese asunto que para nada tenía que ver contigo.-dijo en un tono lamentable desde fuera del apartamento.

-...

-También...en aquella ocasión, te culpé por algo que obviamente fue mi culpa,en primera no debí abrir la botella si saber su contenido.

-...Eso fue muy estúpido de tu parte

De nuevo me encontraba en esta situación a la cual había estado huyendo por casi 2 años, ya había llegado al límite de opciones, pues las únicas me llevaban a huir del lugar sIn decir nada, llamar a la policía por acoso o simplemente dejarlo pasar para terminar este asunto de una buena vez.

-Maldición...te dejaré entrar...PERO SI TE!...si te atreves a pasar de mi espacio, te castraré Mitsugu!

-Está bien.

...

-Desde que fuiste con el disfraz dejó de insistir con eso de la supuesta manutención y...me aclaró que todo era obra de Souishi-kun como un intento de venganza.

-Cielos...ese sujeto no tiene límites hacia su odio por ti, en todo esto no hubo momento para que interviniera su Kouhai?

-Al parecer no estaba enterado, pues ha estado en unas prácticas por parte de su trabajo.

-Seguro que cuando se enteró debió darle un "tremendo castigo" jejejejej.

-Jajajajaja, no lo dudes!

Los dos reímos hasta que nuestro estómago dolía. Ya estábamos más relajados con la situación, que por unos momentos olvidé el hecho de que no debía dejarme llevar, al menos no dejarme arrastrar a la lujuria de aquellos ojos azabache.

-Iré por unas bebidas a la cocina.-dije para olvidar del fugaz pensamiento que tenía de él

-Necesitas ayuda?

-No creo que necesite orientación para ir a mi propia cocina-contenté con sarcasmo

-Oh por favor no me digas que aún estás molesto- contestó con cierto aire burlón, como se atrevía?

-Por supuesto que estoy molesto, no todos los días te piden que te disfraces de mujer y no solo eso, si no hacerse pasar como la prometida de un sujeto que tenía un matrimonio homosexual y para colmo de males, el mismo ex esposo te mire y no parara de mirarte como si fuera mentira.-estaba a nada de volver a enojarme y traté de todas las maneras de mantenerme sereno cuando de pronto volví a escuchar esas dos palabras.

-Lo siento

-YA DEJA DE DECIR LO SIENTO! ESO NO ARREGLA NADA. No regresa el tiempo que invertí en intentar olvidar aquella noche y todo lo que te dije!

Al decir esas palabras que brotaron de mi como vómito verbal no pude evitar llorar de la ira. Contener tus sentimientos por tanto tiempo puede hacer daño incluso a la persona más cuerda; estaba molesto por todo, lo único que quería era ser normal y vivir una vida normal.

-No lo entiendes...-eso apenas era audible a la distancia en la que estábamos.

-¿Qué?

-No tienes derecho hacer menos lo que yo siento! Acaso mi opinión no cuenta para nada? Que te hace pensar que por alguna razón yo quisiera lo mismo! Olvidarme de ti no me parecía una opción antes y sigue sin serlo!

-Cállate

-NO LO HARÉ!...¿Crees que por haberte aprovechado de lo que sucedió aquella vez no sentí nada? ¿que lo hice por despecho o arrepentimiento?

-Eso me diste a entender por lo alcoholizado que te encontrabas,

-Nunca me diste una oportunidad de conversar bien las cosas, al amanecer simplemente te largaste y solo me dejaste una maldita nota! Tú como crees que me sentí al respecto. No te creas la única víctima de todo este embrollo!

Ambos estábamos coléricos, tristes e impactados por saber el punto de vista que estábamos renuentes a revelar por nuestra propia terquedad. Ahora quedaba un silencio muy incómodo que por nada del mundo queríamos romper.

-Vete, debes irte-dije casi audible pero lo suficiente para que escuchara.

-No, no hagas esto, aún no te he dicho el porqué vine aquí en primer lugar.

-No me digas que finalmente descubriste que sientes algo por mi, por favor...no creo que hayas olvidado del todo a Tomoe.-le contestaba entre lágrimas, ya no sabía que más hacer.

-Es cierto! Aún le tengo afecto, es algo que jamas desaparecerá, pero a pesar de eso...desde que me dijiste que todo este tiempo habías ocultado tus sentimientos por verme feliz. Isogai...

Sus palabras me parecían tan pesadas, tan llenas de una calidez que creía perdida. No se en que momento se había acercado tanto como para abrazarme, cuando me di cuenta ya había correspondido a abrazarlo.

-Estás temblando...-contesté entrecortado, tantas emociones y no dije otra cosa mejor.

-No se que esperas...luego de que te dije algo sin antes haberme metido alcohol a mi cuerpo, jejejeh-su calor me enternecía, mi corazón latía como si estuviera en una maratón, lo único que vino a mi mente fue el suceso que marcó mi sentir.

-Se lo dices al sujeto que se golpeó hasta sangrar para no besarlo durante la adolescencia...(demonios que acabo de!)

-Es...es en serio?-preguntó alzando su rostro tan cerca de mi, no pude evitar sonrojarme por decir tremenda tontería.

-Olvida eso!

-No, necesito saber, déjame conocerte...

-No pongas esa cara! (maldición creo que estoy algo...)

-Isogai...tu-antes de que terminara la oración lo alejé tomándolo de los hombros, me di media vuelta para refundirme en mi habitación.

-Porque?...con solo abrazarnos

-Es...está bien, creo que yo estoy...igual-de nuevo se aventuró en abrazarme a mis espaldas, la pena por ser visto y por lo que noté en mi trasero no pasaron desapercibidas. Ahora era momento de decidir

Era obvio que cedería, pero eso no significaba que no siguiera molesto por toda la odisea que pasamos en el momento en el que nuestros caminos se cruzaron. Tomé una de esas manos que me abrazaban con temor y me giré para de nuevo ver sus ojos negros, sin más me acerqué listo para besarle y, estando a nada de sus labios, giró su rostro.

-Y ahora que? Es muy tarde como para que te niegues-dije en lo que procedi a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja, un brinco de sorpresa junto con un leve gemido de su parte fueron el acabose de lo que quedaba de mi auto control.

Como ya estábamos en mi habitación, lo lancé a la cama.Él en auto reflejo cubrió su rostro, debió pensar que le haría daño, eso me dio risa y opté por sentarme en la orilla de la cama.

-Jajajaja, tranquilo, no te haré daño

-me...g

-Que dices?

-Qué me gustas!- ahora si que no me esperaba eso, mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y esperé a que siguiera-no se como todo este tiempo pude sentirme lleno de culpa tras haber hecho...lo que hicimos y aún así no me sintiera molesto...al contrario, luego de haber firmado el acta de divorcio, sentí tanta libertad que lo único que quería hacer era hacerte saber que era libre. Pero no te encontré, le pregunté a todos los que conocimos dónde te podía localizar y nadie supo decirme salvo que te habías mudado a una parte de Estados Unidos.

-A nadie le había mencionado mi cambio de locación y mucho menos las razones. Era obvio, no quería volver a saber ni de los Tatsumi...ni de ti. Pero mira, aquí estamos...probablemente a punto de cometer un error.

-No es un error sentir algo como lo que estamos por hacer...

-...

-Yo fui parte de todo eso y no tomé acciones rápidamente. Debí ir tras de ti cuando te fuiste esa mañana, luego de que abrieras tu corazón y mostrarme tu verdadero tú...¿cómo crees que me quedaría de brazos cruzados sabiendo que la posibilidad de volver a sentir algo por alguien se me iba de las manos?...lo siento, pero esta vez no te dejaré ir.

Sin esperar respuesta se abalanzó hacia mí me me besó con desesperación, su acción provocó que cayera de manera incómoda a la cama ya que aún me mantenía en la orilla. Esperó a que estuviera en una posición más cómoda y seguimos con esa unión. Besos llenos de ternura y demás sentimientos fueron dados el uno al otro. Poco a poco nuestras ropas estaban tiradas alrededor de la cama para dar paso a lo que seguía. Ahora ambos estábamos lúcidos, ambos estábamos conscientes de lo que haríamos y esta vez...ambos estábamos de acuerdo.

-Tu...¿quieres?

-S..si...sigue...Isogai-me abrazó con fuerza y no pude evitar sentir que la sangre subía a mi cabeza...y a otras partes de mi anatomía.

Su respirar entrecortado, los cabellos que se pegaban a su rostro perlado de las gotas de sudor, todo en él me parecía de lo más hermoso que mi vista pudo contemplar. Aquella tarde que pensé la pasaría haciendo mi trabajo como siempre, fue reemplazada por besos, arañasos de placer y un sin fin de palabras melosas, creyendo que todo era un simple sueño que se apoderaba de mis fantasías más locas.

-No es un sueño...-se escuchaba somnolienta una voz al lado mio, me sorprendí un poco, todo era real.

Él estaba ahí...y lo hicimos hasta hartarnos.

-Buenas...?

-No es tan tarde, pero...creo que es mejor que te vistas, acabo de ver que está por nevar.-me dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado en o que intentaba sentarse, sin éxito.

-Lamento haber...

-No, no lo lamentes...solo a la próxima no seas tan rudo

-Jejejejeh

-Ahora...por qué te ríes?

-Hoy es la boda de tu madre...

-Cierto...creo que debería decirle que no iré.

-Tranquilo, yo le marco...a final de cuentas no te puedes mover.

-Tonto...-dijo en un puchero

-Jeh...pero soy tú tonto...ya vuelvo.

Y así como así, nuestros caminos se volvieron a encontrar. Se que no era la manera en la que ni tu ni yo esperábamos volvernos a ver. Sin embargo no lamento nada, esta vez no hay arrepentimiento alguno, si no un nuevo inicio.

FINAL FEO PERO DEBÍA HACERLO

Este universo donde ambos acabaron separados por las acciones que tomaron en el pasado los unió de nuevo.

Espero que les haya gustado y sea de su agrado esa ship crack que sin lugar a dudas es de mis favoritas en el fandom de KSB


End file.
